theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleur de Mort
Background "I've had many names. The End Lands...The Purple Forest... I have one that the Fey called me. I really, really liked it. It had rolled off the tongue really, really nicely." ~Fleur de Mort Fleur de Mort is the favored name an immensely powerful fey being who's body is a red-leafed forest that seeks to cover the earth with its form and in the process consume all living creatures. By his own account he has consumed cities and mountains. Centuries ago, two powerful fey known as "Summer Queens" attempted to use Fluer de Mort as a pawn in their struggle. Fleur turned the tables and consumed one and the other fled back to the Feywild. Because he consumed a Summer Queen, he has gained an immunity to fire which simply does not burn in his confines. Fleur de Mort lies roughly North by Northwest of Hellmouth's Grave. Personality Fleur de Mort appears to generally view other living beings regardless of sentience as little more than walking food. However, if shown the proper deference, they seem to show a degree of restraint when dealing with others and may even take a liking to certain individuals. They seem to have an enjoyment for gifts, sacrifices and shows of terror or awe in their honor. Fleur de Mort displays incredible confidence, some would say arrogance, in their ability to control anything within their domain, reshaping the terrain on a whim and aware of nearly everything that takes place in the immediate area. By their own account, they have slain and consumed various beings of considerable number and power, reflecting on such with degrees of amusement or nostalgia. Being a plant based creature, Fleur de Mort appears to perceive primarily through sound and scent as well as other more magical senses. Relationships Borky Fleur de Mort appeared to think little of Borky, possibly viewing the orc as little more than a clumsy brute who lacked the ability to properly compliment the entity. Greckles Greckles expressed a strange fondness for Fleur de Mort's forest, reminding him of the spiritual beings who reside in the forests of the Eastern Isles. Despite his sense of nostalgia, he understood the potential danger of the situation and played his cards cautiously. At one point, he dove into a bush in an attempt to practice stealth only to be thrown back onto the path. When the situation escalated, Fleur chose Greckles to swallow a seed and carry it back to Alivast, admitting out loud the process of sprouting the seed would kill him. Panic Fleur's initial interaction with Panic was deceptively friendly. They were quite interested with his ability to cast Speak With Plants later stating that the last person to do so was Ivan. Fleur took interest in Fey Slicer, eventually demanding Panic surrender it when the power dynamic was obviously in their favor and the bard had no choice but to comply. When Panic revealed that Ivan was dead, Fleur nearly crushed him to death even though he revealed the information without malice or deception. Task Task recognizes Fleur's immense power and treated them with a great deal of deference, masking his true feelings. Fleur's innate ability to suppress fire also chilled the warmth in Task's chest that had been there since his encounter with Lys. Log Fleur is unable to 'see' Log because of his construct nature. This confuses and enrages the fey who lashes out wildly in his attempt to destroy the trespasser. They are able to hear him, and also can see Log's summoned celestial, Cuddles. Ivan Fleur met Ivan when the young aasimar entered his forest several years ago. The two apparently formed a rapport, and Ivan agreed to spread Fleur's seeds and took many back with him to the area which would become Ginter's Folly. After learning The Unexpectables were from Alivast, Fleur de Mort eventually demanded to know what had happened to Ivan since they had not been in contact since parting ways long ago. When Fleur learned that Ivan was dead, he flew into a rage and ranted about "My precious Ivan!" Stillhavity Fleur knows of Stillhavity and considers his power to pale in comparison to their own. When informed by The Unexpectables that Ivan's death was a consequence of Stillhavity's corruption, they laughed the notion off, claiming that the demigod's power was far from potent enough to effect Ivan. Trivia * Fleur de Mort is French for "Flower of Death". An early working name was "Flower of Rot" (Fleur de Pourriture) but MontyGlu felt the French word for 'rot' was too long. Monty has used French as a stand-in for the Sylvan language at times. * The Twitter posts announcing live stream 41/podcast 29 included the cryptic message "Sali Fae... Suli Kutae... Elaf Se... Kutarirfe Ela... Saliosuli Kel..." which was identified as a hobbyist created Sylvian language and means "After life... Before death... Hungry Flower... Mortal Food... Eternity Forest..." * In Episode 41, Fleur de Mort questioned The Unexpectables about Lady Aila and Hammernar, asking if they were still in charge of Alivast. Hinting that Fleur knows of more Aasimar then just Ivan. * Hill Giants encountered by the party before meeting Fleur were singing a song which translated said: "Don't look for the Summer Queen she ain't there, the maidens fey are gone all the planted fair, no more is the fairy court only there is Fleur de Mort!" * Inside Fleur de Mort there is a singular tree that holds the core of his being. It is all but identical in looks and magical essence to all the others, however this tree is said to be the 'real' Fleur de Mort and destroying it would destroy them. * Working names for Fleur while he was in the concept phase was Blightling and Blight Nymph. Category:NPC Category:Places Category:Antagonists